Computing devices may be coupled to a plurality of display panels and be configured to render images as content that is displayed on the plurality of display panels. For example, a computing device coupled to a plurality of display panels can be a dual or multiple screen smartphone, mobile device, laptop, desktop, vehicle, utility device, etc.
The computing device can be configured to display content on the plurality of displays according to one or more different modes, such as a mirrored mode, extended mode, exclusive mode, etc. In the mirrored mode, the same content is displayed on each of the plurality of displays. In certain aspects, in the mirrored mode, content for display on each of the plurality of displays is held in a single buffer and the entire content from the single buffer is displayed on each of the plurality of displays. In the extended mode, a view (e.g., application view) is extended across the plurality of displays, and the displays may each display different content. In certain aspects, in the extended mode, content for display on each of the plurality of displays is held in a single large buffer that holds content for all of the plurality of displays and the content is then split between the plurality of displays for display. In the exclusive mode, different content is displayed on different displays of the plurality of displays. In certain aspects, in the exclusive mode, content for each display is held in a separate buffer.